Blossom's kiss
by Chichanz
Summary: Here is a one-shot fluffy story with a little bit of Angst. Kenshin and Kaoru share their first kiss 3


I have always wanted to see Kenshin and Kaoru kissed but it didn't happened in the anime or the manga. So I wondered how their first kiss happened. One of the more appropiate timing is when Kenshin went and bid Tomoe farewell one last time. That was the start to him healing and moving on to his present time and future. This includes him finally accepting love. Anyway, I really love Kenshin and want him to be happy. Kaoru is certainly right for him as his anchor and support. I hope I can justify this beautiful couple with my writing.

Kenshin stood in front of Tomoe's grave with Kaoru by his side. He felt anguish, regret, pain and grief. But something felt different this time. That feeling was acceptance.

Acceptance that he had her blood in his hands. Acceptance that she gave her life for him to live the life of peace and not of blood. Acceptance that he chose a horrible path to change the world by blood. Acceptance that she sacrificed herself out of love for him, whether it was deserved or not.

It was almost like a package of emotions but this time, without the resistance of rejecting them.

Tomoe would always be a part of Kenshin. Although he felt he never really deserved it, it was finally clear to him that Tomoe wished him to be happy.

Perhaps that was the actual way to justify her death.

Kenshin looked over to the Kaoru, kneeling by his side. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together. It was as if she was having a quiet conversation with Tomoe.

That was right, he was no longer alone. Quietly, he waited for her to open her eyes. And when she did, he smiled at her warmly. Kaoru's eyes were a little teary as she smiled back.

"What are you going to say to Tomoe?"

He looked at the stone peacefully, "Thank you, sorry and goodbye."

 _I hope in your next life, you will find a partner who truly deserved your love._

He placed a hand on the stone as if patting the shoulder of Tomoe one last time.

"Shall we?" He held his hand out to Kaoru and they made their way towards the city, Kyoto.

After a while, they passed by a brook, lined with sakura trees. Picking a shady spot under the trees, they settled down for lunch. The people at Aoiya were kind enough to prepare bento boxes for them. Laying out the cloth used to cover the boxes, Kenshin and Kaoru set out the food before them. There were riceballs, roasted fish, leek and tea.

"So much food!" Kaoru squealed. "I am so excited!"

"There would be more food if you hadn't burn the chawanmushi," Kenshin said teasingly.

"Kenshinnnn," Kaoru's eyes flashed red.

"Ororooooo!" Kenshin became dazed as Kaoru knocked him out... for a second.

As his eyes focused, he watched Kaoru helped herself to the food while sulking. A visible vein pulsing on her forehead.

He observed the sun shining on her jet black hair, giving it a glittering effect. The stream trickled by, bubbling near the shores. A gentle breeze blew, rustling the flower petals above them. As the petals floated along with the wind, Kenshin felt a warm glow in his chest.

It was like a lighted candle and the warmth spread through to his body.

Gently, he leaned in beside Kaoru and touching her hand.

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru froze, realising he spoke her name with no honorifics this time. Once, the surprise was over, she started blushing.

"Kenshin?" As she wrapped her hand around his.

"This one loves you, that he does," he said, quietly and seriously. His eyes were soft and had no doubt.

She started tearing up, realising that Kenshin was finally healing and on his way to peace.

"I love you too. Always." She choked back the tears of happiness.

And under the blue sky and the rustling cherry blossoms, they kissed.

 _End._

 _* Chawanmushi is a steamed egg dish with miso, meat and other assortment of food. It is typically cooked in a teacup. Normally, it is really hard to burn steamed food but Kaoru managed to do it miraculously.. Lolz_

Its a one-shot story for their first kiss. Of course, this is the start of something new. Thank God that there are many fanfics out there that did the continuation beautifully.

Well, I hope you enjoy reading this little story. I shall abid you adieu for now 3

Happy reading!


End file.
